In Good Times
by face-the-fall1
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first four months apart, told through a series of texts, phone calls, e-mails, and voice messages.


**September 7****th****, 2012**

"Hey! Are you busy? I didn't think you'd answer the phone!"

"We just finished moving everything into my dorm. Dad's currently cursing his inability to say no to me when it came to packing clothes."

"Tell your dad I said hi."

"Blaine says hi, Dad! He says hi back. Can I gush for a minute?"

"Of course."

"The view from my room is incredible. It's all these gorgeous buildings and if you look just the right way, you can see the Hudson River. It's so gorgeous, Blaine. It's just…New York, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, anyway, I can't wait to show it to you in person. You have to come visit soon."

"As soon as possible."

"So we're going to grab dinner in a minute, but I want to hear about your day first."

"Kurt, go have dinner with your family! My day was boring, anyway. Tina and I did some back to school clothes shopping, but I didn't find much."

"I'm so jealous she's doing that with you instead of me."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, are you really jealous of Tina and me walking around a mall in Lima, Ohio while you're in New York?"

"But she was with you. Automatically jealous. Alright, Finn's yelling at me that his stomach is about to eat itself if we don't find some food. I'm exhausted, but call me before you go to sleep, okay? I love you."

"Bye, Kurt. I love you, too."

**September 18****th,**** 2012**

[from Kurt 10:22pm]

Hey blaine im horny send a pic of ur dick

[from Blaine 10:22pm]

Um, Kurt?

[from Kurt 10:23pm]

yea come on send it

[from Kurt 10:27pm]

Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Just got the phone away from my roommate.

[from Kurt 10:27pm]

He was freaked out when he walked into the room half naked after he was done showering and I was here. I told him I wasn't interested in looking at him when I have you.

[from Kurt 10:28pm]

And now he's all offended that I don't want to see him naked. He also wants to know what you look like naked so he can compare himself. He's straight, I swear.

[from Kurt 10:30pm]

Did I mention I was sorry?

[from Blaine 10:31pm]

Hey, stop worrying. It's okay, I love you. :o)

[from Kurt 10:31pm]

I love you, too.

[from Blaine 10:39pm]

_Picture message attached_

**September 28****th****, 2012**

"Kuuuuuuuuuurt!"

"Who is this? Artie? Is that you? Why are you on Blaine's phone?"

"Because he was calling you and I stole it. I stole his phooooooone, Kuuuuurt."

"Are you drunk?"

"Back to school party, bitches! We're doin' the damn thing!"

"Hey, Artie, you want to put Blaine on the phone?"

"Yeah, yeah, course. But we miss you, bro. All of us. Glee's just not the same."

"I miss you guys, too."

"Hey, baby!"

"Hi, Blaine. What're you up to?"

"Oh, nothing. Tina decided she wanted to have a party because we're seniors now, Kurt. Seniors. And guess what? I kind of like beer."

"I kind of know that about you. But you're having fun?"

"Oh, tons. They let me invite some Warblers, too! Warblers. Warblers. That's a funny word. Warble. Waaaaaar-"

"Is Sebastian there?"

"Pssssh, like I'd invite him. He's probably at home practicing that dumb smirk. I don't like that guy."

"Well, I'm glad."

"Ooooh my god, Kurt. Karaoke. Karaoke just started and this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll talk to you later, okay? Byyyye!"

**October 5****th****, 2012**

_Hi, this is Blaine's phone. I'm not here, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Bye!_

**I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but I just saw a seven year old girl wearing one your bow ties. The pink one with blue stripes. It looked better on her.**

**October 14****th****, 2012**

First of all, let me just say that I can't believe we're resorting to e-mail to keep in touch. I hate how busy we are. You'd think being so busy would keep my mind off of you, but no such luck :o( How's the weather there? New York in the fall, I bet it's unbelievable.

xoxo,

Blaine

**October 15****th****, 2012**

You're looking at this the wrong way. We're not sending each other e-mails, we're sending each other love letters. It's much more romantic that way, don't you think? New York in the fall is fantastic, especially for my wardrobe, but I haven't been able to enjoy it outside much. That would mean I'd have to stop writing one of my current three papers that are due, and I don't see myself venturing out of the library any time soon.

Are you wearing your gray striped cardigan? I hope so. That one was always my favorite.

Lots of love,

Kurt

**October 31****st****, 2012**

[from Blaine 6:58pm]

Any big Halloween plans?

[from Kurt 7:03pm]

I'm not sure. Some people from my Intro to Dancing class want to go see Rocky Horror at midnight.

[from Blaine 7:07pm]

Fun! Who are you dressing up as?

[from Kurt 7:08pm]

Well, I've already done Riff Raff. Did you ever see the pictures?

[from Blaine 7:11pm]

They're still on Mercedes's Facebook. I think you should get your hands on Sam's gold board shorts.

[from Blaine 7:11pm]

Wait.

[from Blaine 7:12pm]

Not like that.

[from Blaine 7:12pm]

I just meant that Sam was Rocky and I'd love to see you in those tiny shorts.

[from Kurt 7:14pm]

So you think I should go down into New York City wearing nothing but a pair of small gold shorts?

[from Blaine 7:15pm]

On second thought, you don't want to be cold. Dress as warmly as possible and just bring some rice to throw.

**November 12****th****, 2012**

So I'm supposed to be working on my English paper in the library, but I thought I'd e-mail you instead. We're doing this amazing number in Glee, I know you'll love it. I can't tell you too much about it, but I'm having Tina record it so I can send it to you. We get to make our own costumes, so I hope you approve of mine!

I know classes are tough, but e-mail me back when you can. I miss you.

xoxo,

Blaine

**November 22****nd****, 2012**

"I can't believe you're not home for Thanksgiving."

"Well, that's no way to say hello to your boyfriend.""Hello. I love you. I miss you. I can't believe you're not home for Thanksgiving."

"I know, I know. But it's only a four day weekend. I don't have the money to fly home. I have to save for Christmas."

"It's just…missing you is really hard. Everything here reminds me of you."

"I miss you, too. I have this list of all the places I want to take you to when you finally come for a visit."

"You do?"

"Last count was thirty-four places. So you might have to stay for a few weeks."

"I would be okay with that."

"So would I."

"I don't know how I'm going to make it until Christmas."

"We'll make it work. We always do."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**December 16****th****, 2012**

_You've reached Kurt Hummel. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave your name and number and I might consider getting back to you._

**Hey Kurt, it's me. I've been fooling around with the guitar lately, just for fun. Anyway, I wrote something, not anything major, just something that reminds me of you. So, listen and tell me what you think, okay? I love you and I'll talk to you soon.**

**December 18th, 2012**

[from Blaine 9:06pm]

Hey, can you spare a minute to talk?

[from Kurt 9:19pm]

Can't really. Working on a paper.

[from Blaine 9:20pm]

Oh. Okay.

[from Kurt 9:46pm]

We'll talk later.

**December 19****th****, 2012**

"Kurt! You finally answered."

"Hey, Blaine. Yeah, sorry. I've been super busy with school work."

"I know, I've just really missed you."

"What?"

"I said, 'I just really miss you'."

"What? I can't hear you, Blaine. You're breaking up. I'll just call you back later when I get better reception, o-"

**December 20****th****, 2012**

Blaine hears a car pull up in the drive way, but thinks nothing of it. It's late, although still too early for his parents to be back from whatever holiday get-together they're off to tonight. He turns his attention back to his World History notes, trying to memorize the dates his teacher outlined for the final. He's got tests all day tomorrow, last day before Christmas break, and calculus, chemistry and Caligula are all starting to blur together.

The doorbells rings softly downstairs and Blaine picks his head up. He doesn't remember ordering a pizza, although it wouldn't be the first time he's lost track of that sort of thing while studying.

He rolls off of his bed and climbs downstairs, not bothering to look through the peephole before swinging the door open.

His mouth falls open.

Because Kurt's there. Three days before he's supposed to be back in Lima for winter break. He looks cold, his cheeks bright red and his breath coming out in white puffs, but Blaine can't seem to do anything other than stare with his mouth open.

"Hi," Kurt says almost shyly. Blaine knows it's only been four months, but he looks different, older. More mature. But still just as beautiful.

"Are you really here?" Blaine whispers. He's missed Kurt so much. So much that late at night and alone in his bed, his heart actually hurts. He reaches out and touches Kurt's arm, afraid that when he does Kurt will vanish into thin air.

"I'm really here," Kurt smiles. "I'm sorry I couldn't talk for the past couple of days, but I was busy finishing up two term papers to hand in early. I wanted to surprise you."

And suddenly Blaine is pulling Kurt into a hug, holding on to him like a life line. The door is still wide open and he remembers his mother telling him not to cry outside when it's cold because his tears would freeze to his face, but he doesn't care. He can't help it. Kurt is here and in his arms and it's been four long months.

"I missed you. I missed you so much," Blaine mumbles into his neck and holds on to Kurt with everything he has. Kurt walks them inside just a few steps, just so he can shut the door, and Blaine doesn't let go.

"I missed you, too," Kurt whispers back, his nose buried deep into Blaine's curls. They stand like that for what could be forever, even though that still wouldn't be long enough.

New York is hard. Harder then either of them imagined. It's bad reception phone calls and too quick e-mails and missed texts. It's studying, nights out with new friends, going to bed early for class in the morning. They're trying, though, because they want to make this work. When you fall in love in high school, love that's real and true and swallows you up whole, it's difficult to make people understand. They had gotten all the looks from their friends and family members, the "are you sure?" and the "but why would you want to do long distance?". They know that it might be easier to go their separate ways, to not try and to not bother with the hurt that happens from being hundreds of miles apart. But not trying, not being together, that just isn't an option.


End file.
